


We're not meant to be

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: As they walked hand in hands to the gate, they didn’t realise Bucky was there. He had watched them hugged and that hurts him. He knew how protective Steve of with Sam, he knew Steve lowkey loves Sam and he doesn’t want to see Sam getting hurt any further. Bucky sighs and turns and walks away. He knew Sam deserves someone that can love him, and be proud of him, and Bucky wasn’t the one for him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 22





	We're not meant to be

Sam sat at the edge of the building, looking up at the dark sky. He sighs loudly then proceed to take a long sip of his beer; it was a cold night as he pulls his varsity jacket closer. He heard the fire escape door opens then closes, he sighs as he waits for the person to walk up to him.

“Samuel.” Steve greets him.

“Steve.” Sam sighs back.

“You alright, bud?” Steve asked as he looks over at Sam.

“Just the usual.” Sam shrugs.

“Talk to me, I’m here for you.” Steve replies.

“I know you are I appreciate that. I’m just missing someone right now.” Sam sighs.

“You know what, hand me a beer. Let’s talk if you want, or you could just stay silent and enjoy the night.” Steve said as he crossed the ledge and sat next to Sam.

Sam hands him a beer and sighs, Steve took it from him and gave him a small smile. He pops open his beer and just sips it quietly. He let Sam decides if he wants to talk or just stay silent. This happened before, the first time Sam had went missing after dinner and Steve found him here, holding onto his tears as he sips his beer. Sam didn’t like it when someone sees him vulnerable, he tries to hide it from everyone. And it was always the same reason, Bucky Barnes.

Sam and Bucky had been close friends for a long while now, and Sam always had feelings for Bucky. but they can never be together, one of the reasons because Bucky’s parents were strict, and there were against homosexuality, and Bucky wasn’t out of the closet at all. Bucky was on the football team, while Sam was on the aerospace team. Sam had received a fully paid scholarship from Arizona State University, as soon as he graduates from high school. Steve was the only one who knew where Sam was going, and he had promised Sam that he won’t tell anyone.

Bucky had no plans for the future, he didn’t want to continue his studies, he’s not even sure if he will get the football scholarship from The Pennsylvania State University. His grades were dropping, his performance wasn’t at it’s best. And what sucks more was his friendship with Sam. Bucky loves Sam, like a lot. But he’s afraid to get out of the closet, he couldn’t come out to his parents. He used to be the coolest jock in school until his eyes met Sam’s at the school science convention. Bucky felt like it was love at first sight, the way Sam had laughed with his teammates, as he grabs his chest and throws his head back. Bucky always smiles when he remembers that particular memory. After the event had ended, both Sam and Bucky had sat by the front stairway, as both of them were waiting for their parents to pick them up from school, which Bucky strikes a conversation first.

“Hey, You’re Sam, right?” Bucky asked him.

“Hey, yeah. You’re James right.” Sam replies him.

“Just call me Bucky. Your team were awesome today.” Bucky said.

“Sure thing. Thanks though. Didn’t expect you were science geek.” Sam chuckles.

“Oh, I lowkey love science, obsessed with physics. It’s just I’m a jock, so it’s not that cool.” Bucky shrugs.

“Loving science doesn’t make you any lesser than a jock, Bucks. You know what, you got some time? I want to show you something cool.” Sam said as he stood up, he offered his hands which Bucky just grabbed.

They had gone to the aerospace club room, where Sam dumps his bag on the table and ran off to grab one of the space craft he was working on, he grabs Bucky and they both sat next to each other as Sam explains what he was making. Bucky thought he was in love, like Sam’s voice was music to his ears, whatever Sam was explaining to him doesn’t make sense at all, because Bucky didn’t like science much, he lied because he was interested in Sam instead. Bucky was at the science convention because he had to send Steve’s work for him, as Steve was sick at home.

That’s how Sam ends up hanging out with Bucky every weekend, they will always be at Sam’s place or the aerospace club. One day during summer as Bucky sat on the desk, as Sam was busy gluing up the wings for his aircraft, Bucky couldn’t stand how good Sam looks in just his tank top and his shorts. Bucky took a sip of his cold beer, and walks up lazily to Sam. He hugs Sam from the back and kissed the back of his neck.

“Hey you alright? Told you not to drink so much.” Sam said as he turns and held Bucky up.

“I’m fine. You’re just so hot.” Bucky said.

“Hahaha come on now Bucks, stop flirting with me. You’re drunk.” Sam chuckles.

“I’m not drunk. I like you so much Sam! It’s killing me.” Bucky sighs.

“Bucks, stop. You’re drunk. And you’re straight.” Sam replies.

“I’m so fucking in love with you Samuel.” Bucky sighs loudly.

With that Bucky leans in and kissed Sam hard on the lips, it took Sam a little while to kissed him back. And when he did, Bucky slides his hand under Sam thighs and lifts him up on the table, so he could kiss him deeper. Sam moans against his lips as he felt Bucky pulled him closer, he grunts when Bucky squeezes his thighs. As they pulled apart to breathe, they rest their forehead against each other, Bucky smiles at him and then proceed to kiss his collarbone, leaving bite marks around them. Let’s say that Saturday afternoon, two bodies became one.

Ever since that day they casually had sex every weekend they were together, Bucky had asked Sam to keep it a secret, as he wasn’t ready to be out of the closet. Sam had agreed with it, but he knew he didn’t deserve this as Bucky had a girlfriend, Bucky was with Natasha Romanov, cheerleader captain. Sam had to watched as Bucky kissed Natasha lovingly during lunch time but tell him he loves him when he deep inside of Sam every weekend. It kills him honestly, that’s why he had decided to just leave without telling anyone, except for Steve. Sam had planned to leave the night during their senior prom, he had booked his flight tickets for that evening and most of his things would be shipped the next day.

It was the evening of senior prom; Sam had stayed in bed. He had packed everything, when his phone lights up, he grabs it and smiled, it was Steve.

“Wassup?” Sam answered the phone.

“You ready? I’m leaving home now.” Steve replied.

“Yeah, all ready to leave.” Sam said.

“See you in 10 then.” Steve replies before he hangs up.

As Sam grabs his things, he said goodbye to his parents and his siblings. He left his apartment and wait by the sidewalk, when Steve pulls up with his mum. Sam dumps everything in the car, and off they drove to the airport, as Sam unloads his things, he was curious as why was Steve carrying extra bag and luggage out of the car. Both of them walked over to the check in counter, Sam checked in his things first, before Steve did. They went off to Starbucks to get their coffee fix.

“Dude, where you are going?” Sam asked as they both took a sip of their coffee.

“Arizona.” Steve shrugs.

“You’re lying right.” Sam said.

“I’m serious. Hold on, let me show you.” Steve said as he took out the acceptance letter from University of Arizona College of Medicine.

“You’re serious!” Sam said as he reads the letter.

“Fucking serious, I’m going to be a doctor.” Steve chuckles.

“Plus, how can I leave you alone, I’m stuck with you forever.” Steve continues.

“I fucking love you!” Sam said as he threw himself into Steve’s arms.

“And I love you more. Come on, let’s get on our flight.” Steve chuckles as he hugs Sam back.

As they walked hand in hands to the gate, they didn’t realise Bucky was there. He had watched them hugged and that hurts him. He knew how protective Steve of with Sam, he knew Steve lowkey loves Sam and he doesn’t want to see Sam getting hurt any further. Bucky sighs and turns and walks away. He knew Sam deserves someone that can love him, and be proud of him, and Bucky wasn’t the one for him.


End file.
